


套路 第六十三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第六十三章





	套路 第六十三章

江喻亭伸手撸动了几下方浅还在流着稀薄精液的肉柱，不满意方浅克制的低喘，握着滑腻的跳蛋就贴在了方浅前端的沟上。刚刚泄过的性器敏感异常，轻微的刺激都难以忍受，更别提那是最大档的震动。  
“呜！江哥，不要碰那里了，别！唔！”  
方浅挣扎扭动着，过强的快感让他连锁骨的皮肤都变得通红，可江喻亭只是从容地坐到了他的大腿上，悬殊的力量差距让方浅顿时动弹不得，只能低声呜呜，像极了一条委屈的小狗。  
江喻亭心软了，关了跳蛋，松开那根被他欺负得可怜巴巴地吐出不少液体的大家伙，坐起身，把身上仅剩的那片布料也褪了下来，才慢吞吞地把跳蛋往自己身后塞进去。  
太久没有抚慰过的身体有点僵硬，跳蛋顶开肠道的瞬间，江喻亭闷哼一声，皱起眉。忍过了那阵难以言喻的异物感，才缓缓打开了震动。

方浅的双眼直勾勾地看着江喻亭的裸体。江喻亭穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，虽然入职之后就缺乏锻炼，但底子本来就好，胸肌和六块腹肌的轮廓还是清晰可见，下身浓密的草丛显是经过精心打理，显得干净而整齐，正如江喻亭其人。  
方浅眼睁睁地看着那颗沾着自己的白浊的跳蛋徐徐没入了江喻亭的身体，随后跳蛋嗡嗡地开始震动，江喻亭赤红的性器抖了抖，前端渗出的体液把他的下腹部和那整齐的草丛弄得一塌糊涂。  
“哈……”  
不知是不是跳蛋顶到了什么地方，江喻亭唇间溢出了动情的呻吟。方浅像是被电击中，浑身一颤，刚刚被欺负得垂头丧气的地方又开始抬头挺立。  
“江哥……”  
方浅难以自制地低声唤道，他没有察觉到自己喑哑的声音中饱含渴望，充满成熟男性的攻击性，让江喻亭的几分清醒蓦地烟消云散了。  
只见江喻亭侧着头，拽着线把跳蛋拔了出来，传出了“啵”的一声，江喻亭有些难堪地别开头，却把方浅的渴求推向了顶峰。  
方浅双眼通红，下身硬得难受，却动弹不得，只好低下头，难耐地咬在了江喻亭的肩上。被情欲支配的方浅下口不知轻重，江喻亭的肩上顿时渗出了血。  
“唔……方浅！你是狗吗！”  
江喻亭的痛呼声传到方浅浆糊般的脑中，变成了甜蜜的呻吟。方浅双眼湿漉漉的，努力地挺起腰，用下身蹭着江喻亭的大腿，正如一条发情的小公狗，口却不肯松开，含糊不清地呜咽道：  
“呜呜——哥，我好难受……”  
江喻亭顿了顿，抬起膝盖不轻不重地碾了几下那根神采奕奕的大家伙，方浅有些痛苦地呻吟着，可下身更硬了。  
“小小浅很精神啊。”  
江喻亭温柔地笑着，手上却毫不留情地把冰冷的润滑倒在了方浅那灼热的肉茎上，激得方浅又哼了一声，嘴又忍不住又咬紧了。  
“啊！！！”  
这次江喻亭的声音听起来实在像是很痛，方浅连忙松口，讨好地舔了舔被他咬出血的地方。  
头顶的江喻亭“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，声音沙哑，阴森森地说：  
“方浅，这可是你自找的。”  
“嗯？嗯！！！”  
方浅倏地被推倒在床上，他的头砸在了枕头上，被缚在头顶的手却重重地磕在了床头，他委屈地瘪瘪嘴，刚想抱怨，硬得难受的下身就被一处温暖湿润的地方缓缓包裹住了。  
“啊——”  
紧致的肠肉绞住了方浅的前端，噼里啪啦炸开的快感爽得方浅眼冒金星，不由得呻吟出声。  
方浅用手撑着自己半坐起身。只见江喻亭半跪着，岔开双腿坐在他的身上，隐秘的后方正缓缓地吞进自己的性器，此时不过进了三分之一，江喻亭满头大汗却隐忍的样子就让方浅丢了魂。他本能地一挺腰，把猝不及防的江喻亭顶得腿一软，猛地坐了下去。  
江喻亭反应很快，伸手在方浅的腿上撑稳了，才没有坐在方浅身上。酒精和情欲的作用让身后蓦地被撑开的疼痛不大明显，可还是让他流了不少汗。体内的巨物还未完全进入，硬邦邦地杵在那，几秒之后，就开始剧烈地跳动。  
方浅双眼紧闭，咬紧下唇，一声不吭，可浑身泛起的潮红和不自然的颤抖已经暴露了一切。  
“小浅，你射了？”  
方浅无力地摇头。  
“那我动了。”  
江喻亭邪恶地笑了，腰一沉，就把方浅性器完全吞了进去。  
“呜——”  
方浅整个人弓起身，像是一只煮熟的虾。江喻亭再一次把他牢牢地按在床上，欣赏着方浅任人摆布的姿态，开始轻轻地摆动起腰。  
“啊……呜——呜！江哥，不要动了！我射了！我射过了……”  
紧咬着性器的肠肉是比刚才的跳蛋还要强烈几百倍的刺激，方浅过度敏感的性器热得快要炸开，又痛又爽，只能泪眼汪汪地求饶。  
江喻亭停了下来，低头看了他半晌，俯下身，吻上了他的唇。  
这一次的吻，唇舌交缠，缠绵不已。  
方浅学得很快，灵活的舌头搅弄着江喻亭口腔里的敏感部位，忘情地吸吮着对方的舌，把江喻亭弄得动情不已。感觉到对方原本因为疼痛而有些疲软的性器再次硬邦邦地顶着自己，方浅才意犹未尽地松开，然后一口咬在了江喻亭的喉结上。  
“嗯……！”  
不知是因为疼痛还是因为快感，江喻亭的后穴猛地收缩，夹得刚刚缓过不应期的性器立即又硬了起来。  
方浅像是发现了新大陆一样，低头又在江喻亭的锁骨咬了一口。  
“啊……”  
伴随江喻亭呻吟的是下方的又一次紧缩。  
使人晕眩的快感让方浅无力地挣扎了一下，忽然发现手上的束缚有点松了，连忙挣脱了出来，怀抱住江喻亭。  
突然被抱住，江喻亭像是有点惊讶，抬头用迷离的眼神看了一眼方浅。  
只一眼，就看得方浅再也按捺不住，紧紧地抱住身上的人，遵循本能动起了腰。  
“嗯，唔……”  
与刚才放荡的样子不同，真正被方浅掌握了主动权之后，江喻亭就抿紧了唇，闭着眼忍耐着方浅的进攻，只有方浅顶得太过用力时才会轻哼出声。  
射过两次的方浅终于有了余力，快感虽强，也不至于让他很快就被榨出来。他一边深深地顶着一边观察着江喻亭的表情，不把江喻亭顶出呻吟决不罢休。  
顶弄了一会，方浅搂着江喻亭翻了个身，让两人上下换了个位置，方浅的性器在这一动作中滑了大半出来，坚韧的龟头恰好卡在了腺体正下方的嫩肉。  
“啊……！！！”  
江喻亭陡然溢出的高亢呻吟让方浅立刻来了劲，挺腰轻轻地戳着腺体，感受着内壁的一阵阵抖动，沉迷地问：  
“江哥，是这里吗？是这里舒服吗？”  
江喻亭扭开头不答，方浅便加重了力道，狠狠地碾压着那块脆弱的嫩肉，问：“江哥，你爽吗？你为什么不说话？可是你咬得我好紧，里面好热，好湿，软软的，肉一直在抖。江哥，你刚刚还有那么多话，为什么现在不说了？是我弄得你不舒服吗，可是你这里那么硬，江哥，江哥！”  
江喻亭被聒噪的方浅弄得又羞涩又烦躁，忍无可忍，低吼道：  
“闭嘴！别喊了！你别……再喊……我……啊……”  
方浅被凶了之后很委屈，泄愤似的深深一顶，顶得江喻亭的话支离破碎。  
“江哥，你是不是不喜欢我喊你江哥，那我改。亭亭，老婆，舒服吗？”  
“你……！！！”  
江喻亭恼羞成怒，捞起枕头砸向方浅，却被稳妥地挡下。只好抬起手臂，挡住了自己的脸，拒绝交流。  
方浅委屈极了，拔出了性器，后方有些红肿的小口一时还合不上，之前射在里头的精液混着润滑液缓缓地流了一小部分出来。方浅看得浑身都烧起来了，但江喻亭不肯说话，他只好强忍着，用前端慢慢抹开流出来的浑浊液体。  
江喻亭在酒精和情欲的折磨下燃烧了一晚的身体已经接近顶点，现在却被方浅这小混蛋不上不下地吊着，还要在那要命的地方上顶着，偏偏不肯进来。  
“亭亭，你不说话，就是不舒服。你不舒服，我就不进去了。我不能让你难受……”  
方浅用可怜兮兮的语气说着，他已经抓准了江喻亭的软肋。  
“进来……舒服……”  
江喻亭的手臂还是捂住了双眼，但还是松了口。  
方浅顿时精神百倍：“亭亭，你的里面流了好多水出来，全是我刚刚射进去的吗？还是亭亭的里面会出水？”  
“方浅！！！你闭嘴……啊！！”  
方浅猛地一挺身，早已蹭得湿漉漉硬邦邦的性器长驱直入，势如破竹地捅到了最深处。  
江喻亭的内壁很敏感，被进入后太过强烈的快感总是会让他无所适从，以往他都咬着牙默默忍受。可方浅的那玩意实在是太粗太长了，只是动一下就会狠狠地擦过肠肉，而现在方浅像是发了疯一样粗暴快速地蹂躏着那不堪一击的地方，江喻亭爽得脑袋放空，眼角都流出了生理性的泪水，捂在眼睛上的手还没来得及擦，就已经滑了下来。  
“亭亭？亭亭！你怎么了？很难受么？”  
方浅本来已经濒临爆发，一看到那滑下的泪水，立刻吓得不敢动了，伸手轻轻地拉开江喻亭的手臂，对上了那双失神的丹凤眼，顿时什么都明白了，眼神一按，像是一条要撕裂猎物的狼狗，更加凶猛地动起了腰。  
“啊，啊——”  
江喻亭的情欲积攒到了顶点，他的手刚摸上自己挺立的性器，就射了出来。憋了一晚的浓精一股股地喷着，射得很远，有几股溅在了江喻亭的下巴上，弄脏了那张刚毅的脸。方浅看得大脑放空，下腹一热，神差鬼使地把性器拔了出来，挺起身，射了江喻亭一脸。  
高潮后失神的江喻亭毫无防备地被方浅的精液浇了一脸。方浅虽然已经是第三次射精，但少年人精力充沛，量还很足，直把江喻亭弄得眼睛都睁不开，粘稠的液体沾了满脸，狼狈不堪。  
方浅餍足地叹了口气，看到江喻亭闭着眼伸手往床边摸索着，才手忙脚乱地下床拿来纸巾，小心翼翼地给江喻亭擦干净，才把江喻亭搂在怀里。  
江喻亭刚睁开眼，就用锐利地视线扫了方浅一眼。方浅登时蔫了，松开手，垂头丧气地，像是只犯错的小狗。  
江喻亭又心软了，叹了口气，站起身，走向浴室。  
他刚站直，身后的液体就源源不断地流了下来，把他的大腿内侧弄得一片狼藉。  
他听见身后的方浅蓦地加重的呼吸，顿感不妙，刚想加快脚步，就被扑倒在地，臀部还被一个硬物威胁着。  
江喻亭嘴角一抽，刚想用力挣开，就听见方浅可怜巴巴的声音。  
“亭亭，我又难受了……”  
在江喻亭犹豫的一瞬间，方浅就已经找准了地方，从他的身后深深进入。  
“你……混……啊——”

次日下午。  
江喻亭在腰背部的一阵酸痛中醒来，捂着隐隐作痛的额角坐起身，感慨不练自由搏击之后都没有这么难受过了，才忍着下身黏腻胀痛的不适感，慢吞吞地掀开被子，看见自己满身的青紫牙印。  
江喻亭的额头更痛了，起身想下床，却被方浅搂住了腰。  
“亭亭，早啊——嗷！”  
江喻亭愤怒地敲了敲方浅的头。  
“你是狗吗！做就做，亲就亲，咬人是想干什么？还咬成这样？我是不是得去打狂犬疫苗？”  
“亭……江哥，我错了，你里面太舒服了，我没忍住……嗷嗷嗷！”  
江喻亭一言不发，用力揪起方浅那一头好像沾了什么可疑液体的头发。  
“啊！哥，岛国，岛国几十年前就消灭了狂犬病毒，没有狂犬病的！不用打针的！”  
方浅竟然还敢顶嘴，江喻亭都要被气笑了：“可你是中华田园犬啊！”  
“我，我不是的，我是八公，忠诚的小八，是秋田犬……”  
“行，那你到外面蹲着等你的主人吧。”  
“江哥！！！对不起！！我错了！我真的知道错了！下次不敢了！江哥……”


End file.
